Une autre histoire
by dreamaker68
Summary: Le récit d'une histoire qui évolue en même temps que le jeu avec de nouveau personnages. Anna est une femme battue, Tom est son android, alors que toute la société est remise en cause, comment va-t-il gérer ses propres problèmes ?
1. Accident

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec reproche, même si un léger sourire s'installait sur ses lèvres.

-Tom, combien de fois je t'ai dit de me tutoyer ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire. Tu n'es pas supposé obéir ?

Elle allait ajouté quelque chose quand il reprit la parole.

-Pardonnez, … pardonnes-moi Anna, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules capturant de force sont regard.

-Je rigolai détends-toi. Et pour répondre non merci.

Il baissa doucement le regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur une trace violacée sur la clavicule de Anna, caché partiellement par les boucles de ses longs cheveux noirs. Quand elle réalisa où il regardait elle enleva ses mains et remonta rapidement sa chemise sur son cou, cachant la marque. Son regard changea et elle se retourna d'un coup. Quand il ne put plus la voir, elle ferma les yeux retenant ses larmes, en respirant profondément.

-Finalement, je veux bien que tu aille me chercher des, …. euh … – elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une idée – livres ? Des livres ! Dit-elle toujours dos à lui.

Il prit quelques seconde à répondre, il savait que ce n'était qu'un moyen d'éviter la conversation mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il devait obéir.

-Très bien, que veux-tu comme livre ?

Elle lui fit face de nouveau et essaya de sourire à travers sa tristesse.

-Surprends-moi ! J'ai confiance en tes goûts !

Il lui sourit en retour, acquiesça et partit.

Quand il revînt et qu'il ouvrit la porte il la découvrit au sol. Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Quand elle le vit, et vit surtout son hésitation elle vit un signe non de la tête pour lui dire de ne pas bouger. Il observa la scène, immobile. Ryan était là, surplombant Anna de toute sa hauteur, un verre à la main, le bras en l'air visiblement près à la frapper avec. Il le regarda et vit cette lueur cruel dans ses yeux. Ryan se tourna à nouveau vers Anna.

-La prochaine fois, ton petit jouet ne sera pas là pour t'aider !

Il ponctua sa phrase en jetant violemment le verre au sol à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle sursauta et détourna la tête, au moment du choc. Ryan, furieux sortit de la pièce, bousculant Tom au passage, et claqua la porte derrière lui. Tom lâcha les livres au sol et se précipita vers Anna. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et un filet de sang coulait le long de son visage. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Anna ça va ?

Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui, et prit sa main.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça c'est de ma faute. J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû.

Il préféra rien dire et l'aida plutôt à se lever, et à s'installer sur une des chaise de la petite cuisine.

-Je vais ramener de quoi te soigner.

Il revînt quelques secondes plus tard, du désinfectant et d'autres produits à la main. Il prit une chaise et la plaça de manière à être assit juste en face d'elle. Il approcha une main délicate et posa doucement un coton sur sa tempe, tenant son menton de l'autre. Durant tous le temps où il l'a soigna, elle n'osa pas croiser son regard.

Même si Tom n'était pas conçu pour cela, il réfléchissait beaucoup à la situation d'Anna. Ryan était la personne qui l'avait acheté mais il avait fait d'Anna sa propriétaire il y a de ça trois ans. Il ne n'avait donc l'obligation que de lui obéir, à elle. Il y a trois ans tout ce passait bien. Ryan et Anna était un couple heureux, dont les moyen avait été suffisant pour s'acheter un android, et il avait été reconnaissant d'être tomber avec ce couple, ils avaient été extrêmement gentils avec lui, et Anna ne l'avait jamais réduit à un simple objet. Mais tout avait changé il y avait environ un an. Ryan avait perdu son père et son travail, et Tom pouvait comprendre que ça devait être une situation compliqué à gérer, mais Ryan avait commencer à boire et Tom n'excusait pas le fait qu'il ait fait d'Anna son souffre douleur. Il attendait la plupart du temps que Tom sorte pour se défouler sur elle. Cela faisait qu'il la retrouvait souvent couverte de bleus, et même dans les cas où il la maltraitait quand il était là, Anna lui demandait toujours de ne pas intervenir. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de la voir comme ça.

-Anna, commença-t-il doucement, pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ?

Elle releva le regard vers lui, l'espace d'un instant avant de le baisser à nouveau.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Tom, dit-elle légèrement autoritaire.

-Il te maltraite et tu ne fais rien.

-Écoutes Tom, il traverse une phase difficile, et je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

Il retira sa main de son visage et la regarda incrédule.

-C'est pas de l'abandon ! Je parle de sauver ta vie ! Il pourrait finir par te tuer, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il t'aurait fait si je n'étais pas entrer !

Elle se leva de sa chaise d'un coup.

-Tu n'es qu'un objet qu'on a acheté pour faire le ménage à notre place ! Tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de me dire quoi faire, tu n'es qu'une machine !

Quand elle eut finit sa phrase Tom crut voir de la culpabilité dans ses yeux, mais elle reprit contenance rapidement.

-Laisse moi maintenant …

Au moment où il entendit ses mots, il ressentit une émotion très forte qu'il identifia comme étant de la tristesse. Elle ne l'avait jamais traité comme une simple machine, il pensait être comme un ami pour elle, mais il avait visiblement eut tord.

-Très bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit faites moi signe.

Il avait presque reprit le vouvoiement inconsciemment, il ne voulait plus se sentir proche d'elle. Il se leva et quitta la pièce en silence, quand il passa la porte il l'entendit pousser un sanglots et il avait eut envie de rentrer à nouveau et de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle avait été plutôt claire et il devait obéir à ces ordres. Il se réfugia dans la chambre d'ami qu'Anna lui avait permis d'occuper tant qu'elle était libre. Il s'assit sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il avait récemment commencer à ressentir de plus en plus de chose mais ce qu'il ressentait là était bien plus fort, bien plus prenant et surtout bien plus douloureux. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose se serrait à l'intérieur de lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il sentit quelque chose d'humide ses joues. C'était la première qu'il pleurait. Il s'essuya et regarda la goutte sur le bouts de ses doigts, avant de serrer fortement le poing.

Anna s'assit sur le canapé en douceur, ses côtes lui faisait mal. Juste avant que Tom n'entre, il l'avait fait tomber au sol et lui avait donner un coup de pied. Même si elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait quoi que ce soit de cassé, elle savait qu'elle devait être prudente. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui poser cette question, elle aurait dû prévoir cette réaction. Tout était de sa faute. Ryan n'avait vraiment pas eut de chance lors de l'année dernière, et elle ne pouvait l'abandonner comme cela. Cela pourrait le détruire, et c'était principalement pour ça qu'elle restait, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle l'aimait encore, et que pour cette raison elle devait continuer à le supporter. Mais au fond d'elle elle savait que Tom avait raison, elle avait peur, elle redoutait toujours le retour de Ryan et faisait de plus en plus en sorte que Tom ne quitte pas l'appartement. En réalité Tom était peut-être la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir le coup, il était toujours là pour elle, et même si c'était son rôle, même si il avait été conçu pour cela, elle avait le sentiment qu'il l'apprécia réellement. Quand il lui as posé cette question, elle avait tout remis en cause, mais elle ne devait pas … D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais pour une autre raison, elle s'en voulait tellement, ce qu'elle avait dit … elle avait été méchante et cruel envers lui alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était de la sauver. Mais Ryan …

Pour calmer son désordre intérieur elle alluma la télévision, mais ce ne fit que la plonger encore plus dans sa culpabilité. Sur toutes les chaînes la même information tournait en boucle :

« _Aujourd'hui un groupe d'androids déviants ce son infiltré__s__ dans les locaux de la tour Stratford. __Après avoir assommés plusieurs gardes, ils ont prit le contrôle de la chaîne et on diffuser un message. Ces d__é__viants réclament la liberté de tous les androids ainsi que la reconnaissance de leurs humanité et de leurs droits, __ainsi que du contrôle de leurs productions. »_

Elle regarda la chambre d'ami, tout en écoutant la vidéo. Les androids avaient des sentiments, et elle, elle venait de traiter Tom de machine.

La situation avait dégénérée, Ryan était revenu le lendemain, plus saoul que jamais. Il s'était précipité dans la cuisine où se trouvait Anna entrain de faire nettoyer de la vaisselle. Il avait poser ses mains sur ses hanches et se colla contre son dos. Anna pu sentir l'alcool qui empreignait sa peau ainsi que ses mains qui passait sous son T-shirt. Elle frissonna, et essayait de repousser ses mains.

-Ryan, je pense que tu devrais aller dormir, tu n'as visiblement pas dormi cette nuit.

Elle le sentit se rapprocher encore, la coinçant tellement fort contre l'évier que le rebord lui retrait de le bassin et la faisait souffrir. Avec une de ses mains il coinça les celles d'Anna.

-Je veux bien aller dans la chambre mais tu viens avec moi.

Il susurra ses mots à son oreille avant de la lécher, et d'embrasser sa nuque.

-Ryan, s'il-te-plais, je …

Il lui enroula ses cheveux autour de sa main et tira pour accès à son cou et le mordre. Anna cria et le supplia d'arrêter, mais ça ne changea rien, il continua de plus en plus violemment, en lâchant ses cheveux, il ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon et essaya de passer sa main à l'intérieur mais Anna lui marcha violemment sur le pieds pour l'arrêter. Il recula en poussant un juron et elle en profita pour se déplacer. Quand elle vit le regard emplit d'alcool et de colère qui lui lança, elle recula et leva les mains en l'air.

-Ryan, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal, mais tu n'es plus toi, prend le temps de te calmer.

Il passa la main dans son dos, et récupéra un couteau.

-Comment oses-tu me faire mal, tout ce que j'ai vécu n'est pas assez suffisant pour toi ?

Quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle poussa un sanglots et se cogna à la table en reculant.

-Je suis désolée, s'il-te plais … – elle tourna la tête et aperçu Tom qui se tenait dans le salon, regardant la situation choquer, mais aussi visiblement en colère – Tom ! Ne bouge pas ! Tout va bien …

-Je vais détruire ton petit jouet, et après toi et moi on ira dans la chambre !

Ryan s'approcha de Tom mais Anna hurla.

-Ryan ! S'il-te-plais ne lui fait rien, s'il-te-plais, le supplia-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Ryan s'arrêta et son regard passa de Tom à Anna et d'un coup, il sembla avoir une révélation.

-Je viens de comprendre ! C'est ton jouet dans tous les sens du terme, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je ne suis pas là te fait plaisir avec lui !

-Quoi ?! Non, Ryan, calmes-toi !

-Tu es vraiment une pute !

Il s'avança vers elle à nouveau, couteau levé près à la frapper. Tom restait debout là, il avait envie d'intervenir mais elle lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, et il devait lui obéir. Il resta là, paniqué quand la lame s'abaissa pour la première fois, coupant le bras d'Anna. Il devait bouger, elle allait se faire tuer. Ryan essaya à nouveau de lui asséner un coup mais elle lui attrapa le poignet, se battant pour empêcher la lame de transpercer à nouveau sa peau. Ryan finit par lâcher le couteau et donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre d'Anna qui tomba au sol en gémissant. Il la maintînt au sol s'asseyant au-dessus d'elle, et il commença à la frapper une première fois, puis une deuxième. Anna était épuisée et arrêta de se débattre, Ryan en profita pour récupérer le couteau et se prépara, les deux mains sur le manche.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêta pour Tom, comme si il se retrouvait face à un mur qu'il devait briser, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire tuer devant ses yeux, il fallait qu'il agisse. Il frappa contre ce mur une première fois et sentit une fissure ce créée dans son programme. Il frappa une deuxième et la fissure s'agrandit. Il frappa encore et encore et la dernière fois que son poing heurta le mur, il se brisa. D'un coup Tom pouvait bouger, agir sans respecter d'ordre.

Il se précipita sur Ryan et le plaqua au sol sur le dos, Ryan essaya de se détacher de son emprise mais Tom était bien plus fort que lui. Il réussit tout de même à planter le couteau dans l'épaule de Tom qui se recula. Ils se bâtèrent sans relâche jusqu'à qu'il y eut un grand silence soudain. Tom en-dessous de Ryan écarquilla les yeux, tandis que le corps de son agresseur tomba au sol lourdement et qu'une tâche rouge se forma autour de lui. Tom lâcha le couteau plein de sang, horrifié par son acte. Il regarda Anna paniqué. Elle était toujours au sol, une main sur sa plaie, l'autre sur sa bouche, choquée.

Elle vit que Tom était complètement perdu et bouleversé, et elle l'était aussi, mais il fallait que l'un d'entre eux se reprennent et cette personne n'allait pas être Tom. Elle inspira profondément et se mit face à Tom qui était assis le dos appuyé contre les meubles de la cuisine.

-Tom ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Qu'est que j'ai fait ? Souffla-t-il désespéré.

-Tom, j'ai besoin que tu te calmes !

-Je … je … je l'ai … tuer ?

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'android.

-Tom, calmes-toi, tout va bien aller – elle posa son front que le sien et ferma les yeux, et la respiration de Tom se fit plus régulière – tout va bien se passer. Mais pour l'instant il faut se reprendre et réfléchir à ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.

Elle s'éloigna un peu et prit ses mains.

-On va partir, et on va laisser le corps ici, de toute façon on ne pourra pas le cacher. Notre seule chance de s'en sortir est de fuir, ensemble. On va préparer tout ce qu'il nous faut et on s'en va. Ok ?

Son regard toujours dans le sien, ayant trop peur de regarder autre part que dans ses yeux qui le rassuraient, il acquiesça.

-Ok.


	2. Calme après la tempête

Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que Tom attendait dans la chambre d'hôtel seul. Anna et lui avait quitter la ville dans laquelle ils vivaient en voiture et avaient trouver cet endroit au bout de deux heures dans un silence pesant. Tom n'avait pas osé parler, il était principalement rester sans bouger, il avait tué un être humain, aussi horrible cet humain soit, cela restait un crime. Et Anna, ..., elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, elle l'avait protégé. Elle lui avait donné des anciens vêtements de Ryan et lui avait retirer la diode sur le côté de son visage qui était le seul signe visible de sa condition d'android. Elle avait prit des affaires pour eux deux et l'avait fait monter dans la voiture. Normalement c'était son travail à lui d'être là pour elle et non l'inverse. Elle faisait d'elle-même une complice de son crime, elle pouvait être emprisonnée pour l'avoir couvert. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, il devait se reprendre, il ne pouvait pas juste se reposer sur elle.

Il regarda la chambre autour de lui et l'analysa. Les tons verts des murs donnait une impression de malaise et de saleté à la pièce, et le meublement très simple n'était clairement pas fait pour être utilisé par des personnes plus de quelques jours, voir quelques heures au vu panneau à l'entrée. Seul le lit était de qualité. L'unique lit. Etant donner le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, Anna avait prit la décision de prendre une chambre pour deux avec un grand lit comme si ils étaient un couple, en plus du fait que cela paraîtrait bien moins suspect pour le gérant de cet endroit. Il était tard et la lumière du plafonnier jaunissait et palissait encore plus la pièce de telle manière que l'on avait l'impression de la chambre elle même était malade. Tom ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise, mais n'avait-il ne serait-ce que le droit de se plaindre ? Non il ne méritait rien de mieux que cet endroit il ne la méritait pas elle.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement laissant entrer le son de la pluie qui battait son plein dehors. Anna était trempée, elle tenait dans ses mains un sac en carton complètement humide et déchiré, elle semblait pressée, non ... stressée serait un terme plus exacte.

-Bon, j'ai des vivres pour quelques jours et j'ai de quoi, changer un peu d'apparence, je ne sais trop comment faire pour toi par contre ...

-Anna ...

-Je vais me couper les cheveux et je vais aussi changer de couleur, j'ai aussi pris plein de choses qui j'espère nous seront utiles. Il va falloir se débrouiller pour l'argent, il faut profiter de l'accès à mon compte tant que le corps de Ryan n'a pas été découvert et qu'une enquête n'est pas encore engagée.

-Anna ...

-C'est la folie dehors, il va falloir faire profil bas. Tous le monde est devenu paranoïaque à cause des androids de la tour Startford. Si ça continue comme cela les autorités vont bientôt faire arrêter tous les androids, ils sont déjà à la recherche de tous les déviants qui sont sur leur liste de fugitifs.

-Anna.

Il s'était levé et s'était placé face à elle. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda tristement, elle avait tenu le coup pour les emmener à l'abri jusqu'ici, mais elle semblait s'effondrer maintenant. Il sentit qu'elle tremblait mais il ne savait si c'était dû au froid où à la peur. Les rôles s'inversait, il fallait qui reprenne sa place et qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Elle leva la tête vers lui et il vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle reprit sa respiration difficile et baissa la tête.

-Anna, tu dois retourner là-bas.

Elle retira vivement ses mains des siennes comme si elles la brûlait et le regarda d'un air outré.

-Non, il en est hors de question !

-Anna, je vais finir sur leurs liste de déviants, et ils vont me chercher partout. Il faut que tu y retourne, tu vas à l'appartement, tu appelles la police et tu dit que je l'ai tué et que je t'ai forcé à m'accompagner jusqu'à ce motel, mais que une fois ici tu as réussit à t'enf ...

Il n'avait pas vu venir la claque, se tourna vers elle les yeux écarquillés la main sur sa joue. Elle avait l'air folle de rage, elle s'avança vers lui en signe de défi.

-Ne dis pas de telles conneries, je ne te ferais pas accuser juste pour pouvoir sauver ma peau, c'est hors de question !

-Mais si tu reste avec moi tu serais aussi accusé.

-J'en ai rien a faire - elle détourna le regarda et sembla se calmer, elle se tourna et s'assit sur le lit et posa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant - si je t'avais écouté rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Il était peiné qu'elle pense cela. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et s'assit à ses côté.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Anna, ce n'est pas toi qui la tué.

Elle essuya ses larmes et se redressa légèrement, le regard toujours face à elle.

-J'aurais dû partir avec toi plus tôt comme tu me la dis, mais j'avais juste trop peur, je n'étais pas assez forte.

Il changea de position pour se être tourner face à elle.

-Anna ne dis jamais tu es faible ... tu es tellement plus forte que tu ne le crois, et tu es quelqu'un de bien, je ne veux pas tu sois en danger à cause de moi.

-Tom - elle prit sa main - tu es la seule personne qui a jamais été aussi gentil avec moi, et tu m'as sauvé la vie, on est dans cette merde ensemble.

Il acquiesça en souriant, et serra sa main. Il avança son autre main, et un peu hésitant, il la posa sur sa joue et la caressa du pouce.

-Tout le monde dehors et effrayé par les déviants, mais toi tu risque ta vie pour en protéger un.

Il sentit me rythme cardiaque d'Anna s'acccélérer. Elle continua a le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas peur ... les gens sont effrayés mais c'est parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, les déviants ne sont pas des monstres ... vous êtes des êtres vivants, pensant. Tellement meilleurs que les humains.

Tom commença à se sentir étrange, le contact avec la peau d'Anna, son souffle rapide, ses yeux qui le fixait. C'était nouveau pour lui, et il était un peu effrayé. Il retira sa main et s'éloigna un peu, mais tout en douceur pour ne pas la vexée.

-Tom, ne laisse plus jamais quelqu'un te dire quoi faire, ni moi, ni personne, tu est libre maintenant.

* * *

La nuit été tombée depuis un moment maintenant, et Anna s'apprêtait à aller dormir. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ses longs cheveux noir étaient désormais cours et roux. Elle posa sa main sur le bord du lavabo. Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision, mais elle se demandait aussi comment elle en était arrivée la. Elle s'humidifia le visage, et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle regarda Tom, il venait aussi de changer sa couleur de cheveux.

-Le blond te va bien, lança-t-elle en souriant.

-Le roux aussi.

Elle grimaça.

-Ouais pas sûr.

Elle baissa la tête et soupira, en s'avançant vers le lit. Elle s'allongea dans le lit et tourna le dos à Tom qui était assit à la table de la petite chambre. Elle avait peur du lendemain, mais elle se dit que tant qu'elle serait avec Tom tout irai bien. Elle sentait sa présence dans son dos, elle savait qu'il était juste assis là à quelques mètres d'elle. Ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand sa main avait caressée sa joue, elle était perdue.

Il éteint les lumières et elle ferma les yeux. Toutes ces images repassaient dans sa tête, tous ce sang, le visage de Ryan livide. Elle se sentait aussi coupable d'avoir été soulagée, elle avait eut peur qui la viole, qui la tue, elle avait eut si peur. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Tom ? dit -elle sans lui faire face d'un voix tremblante. Tu peux venir ?

Il ne répondit mais elle l'entendit se lever, et elle sentit le lit se creusé quand il s'installa dessus. Il s'allongea dans son dos et d'abord ne fis rien. Elle poussa un léger sanglots et il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il passa un bras hésitant autour de sa taille et le torse d'Anna se cogna délicatement contre son torse. Dès qu'ils furent en contact Anna fondit en larmes et Tom la serra contre lui.


	3. Recherchés

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, ils avaient pris une nouvelle voiture, avaient changé de motel toutes les nuits et passaient leurs journées sur la route sans avoir de destination. Ils avaient besoin d'un plan, d'un but, quelque chose sur lequel ils pourraient se concentrer et peut-être plus tard bâtir une nouvelle vie. Mais la peur constante de la police était comme une ombre qui planaient sur eux.

Les journées se passaient le plus souvent dans le silence, ni Tom, ni Anna ne trouvait cette ambiance confortable mais aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. Leurs seuls moment de repos était la nuit, tout semblait alors plus calme. Anna n'avait plus demander à ce qu'il la rejoigne pour dormir mais il avait continué à le faire, d'abord hésitant la deuxième fois, mais quand Anna s'était rapproché de lui silencieusement et s'était blottit dans ses bras, il comprit que même si elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait besoin de ça. Tom ne comprenait pas très bien. La raison pour laquelle elle avait un tel besoin de ne pas être seule la nuit lui échappait un peu, mais il ne disait rien. Ces moments étaient aussi reposant pour lui, bien qu'il ne dormait pas, la présence d'Anna à ces côté lui permettait d'oublier leur cavale. Il passait la nuit à la regarder dormir, à écouter sa respiration régulière et prenait le temps de profiter de ce moment de calme.

Ils avaient encore trouvé une chambre pour la nuit, un peu plus luxueuse que d'habitude. Ils avaient même une télévision. Anna s'assit sur le lit à peine rentrer et soupira fortement.

-Ça va ? demanda Tom en posant leurs affaires près de la table qui se situait dans la première partie de la pièce.

-Oui, je suis juste épuisée, et honnêtement j'ai faim.

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche en réalisant qu'ils n'avaient fait que rouler de la journée et qu'elle n'avait rien mangé.

-Je suis tellement désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose tout de suite.

-Ne t'inquiète si je n'ai rien dit c'est parce que je n'avait pas très envie de manger.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Tom en posant sa main sur épaule.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et la serra délicatement.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle lui sourit et il s'éloigna et prit un peu d'argent pour lui acheté quelque chose. En passant il avait vu qu'il y avait une petite supérette, il trouverai certainement quelque chose à manger là-bas. Il se sentait coupable, avant son programme lui dictait de préparer à manger, maintenant qu'il était libre il avait tendance à oublier les besoins d'Anna. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui ai dit qu'il devait moins pensé à elle, et plus à lui-même, cela le dérangerait. Même sans programme le dirigeant il ressentait toujours le besoin de s'occuper d'elle.

* * *

Il revînt quelques minutes plus tard, avec un sac contenant une boisson et un sandwich. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour trouver Anna assise sur le lit entrain de fixer la télévision. Elle avait les joues humides et semblait apeurée. Il posa le sac sur la table et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Anna ?

-Ils l'ont trouvé. Ils ont trouvé le corps de Ryan ils te cherchent. Ils pensent que tu m'as enlever.

Tom regarda l'écran face à lui et y vit son portait en grand. Il était désormais activement recherché par la police. Sa respiration ce fit plus rapide, et il commença a paniquer. Même si il savait que cela allait arriver à un moment où à un autre, mais là c'était réel. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Anna en silence, et regarda dans le vide.

-J'ai peur Anna.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, sans le regarder.

-Moi aussi.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et éteint la télévision. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, réalisant que ce qui fut difficile jusque là, ne le serait que plus dans l'avenir. Ils ne pourraient plus utiliser l'argent qui restait sur le compte d'Anna, ils devrait faire constamment attention aux personnes autour d'eux, qui pourrait les reconnaître. Ils étaient perdus, et ils avaient peurs. Ils se regardèrent et alors, comprirent. Ils ne restait leur plus que l'autre.

-On va s'en sortir ensemble Tom, on peut y arriver. Je ne te laisserai pas.

Il serra sa main.

-Oui, tu as raison, et je ne te laisserai pas non plus.

Il la prit des bras et elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

* * *

Ils partirent le lendemain à la première heure avant même que l'accueil de l'hôtel ouvre pour ne pas se faire remarquer ils avaient payé la voiture avec de l'argent liquide donc , normalement les autorités ne devrait pas retrouver facilement. Ils décidèrent d'aller aussi loin que possible le jour même et de trouver une destination pour le lendemain. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer à errer sans but. Ils devaient trouver une solution rapidement.

Après cinq heures de route ils durent s'arrêter pour recharger la batterie de la voiture. En attendant ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans la petite station et de prendre de quoi tenir quelques jours. La station était quasiment vide, il n'y avait qu'eux et le responsable. Tom regarda les produits qui s'étalait devant lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur des peluches, il fut prit d'un soudaine envie d'en acheter une pour Anna juste pour voir un sourire sur son visage, mais il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas dépenser de l'argent pour rien. Il avait tellement envie de la voir heureuse même pour quelques minutes.

Anna se baladait à quelques mètres de de Tom et le regardait discrètement. Même si la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plus de difficile, elle était persuadée, en le regardant, que cela valait bien mieux que sa vie d'avant. Elle n'osait se l'avouer mais lorsqu'il s'allongeait à côté d'elle le soir, elle se sentait si bien. Il passait toujours son bras autour d'elle et attendait patiemment qu'elle s'endorme et passait la nuit sans même râler alors qu'il ne dormait même pas.

-Tom j'ai ce qu'il me faut, on peut y aller.

Il acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'à la caisse. L'android qui s'occupait de la station commença à scanner les articles quand il leva la tête et s'arrêta brusquement. Anna le regarda et vit de l'hésitation sur son visage, elle leva aussi la tête et vit ce qu'il regardait. Une petite télévision, était accroché au plafond, et diffusait les informations, et aussi le visage de Tom. Elle regarda a nouveau l'android et vit qu'il avait la main sur le téléphone.

-Non ! Ne faites-pas ça s'il-vous-plais. Ce qu'ils disent est faux, Tom n'a rien fait de mal, il m'a juste sauvé a vie, et il ne m'a pas enlever. S'il-vous-plais, s'il ils l'attrapent ils vont le désactiver.

Elle regarda Tom dans les yeux.

-Il est tout ce qui me reste.

Le cassier avait toujours la main sur le téléphone mais semblait bien plus hésitant, il était visiblement perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire.

-S'il-vous-plais ...

Il regarda autour de lui et retira sa main.

-Merci, merci tellement.

Elle paya rapidement et prit Tom par la main et partit.

-Attendez ! interpella le cassier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement craignant qu'il n'ai changé d'avis. Ils se retournèrent doucement.

-Je ... j'ai entendu parler d'un endroits où vous pourriez aller, un refuge pour les androids. Un endroits appelé Jericho à Detroit, vous serez en sécurité là-bas.


	4. La confiance

Les choses s'arrangeaient enfin, ils avaient un but : atteindre Jericho. Mais cela ne faisait pas tout. Même si l'idée d'avoir un plan avait permis à Anna et Tom de relâcher un peu la pression, cela ne réglait pas leurs problèmes. Tom était maintenant rechercher et Jericho était bien loin de leur départ, Seattle. Une vingtaine d'heures les séparait encore de Détroit et même si Tom, qui conduisait, n'avait pas besoin de pause, Anna souffrait de tous les besoins d'une humaine. Anna se sentait tellement mal, c'était lors des pauses qu'ils étaient le plus en danger, et si quelqu'un reconnaissait Tom ? Elle commença à penser qu'il s'en sortirait bien mieux sans elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être un poids pour lui mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul, car cela aurait pour conséquence qu'elle aussi se retrouverai seule. C'était un choix totalement égoïste elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter Tom. C'était d'ailleurs bien au-delà de la simple peur d'être seule, non le problème était bel et bien Tom. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer sans Tom à ses côtés. Elle regarda tendrement Tom qui était concentrer sur la route. Elle se surprit à détailler les traits de son visage, elle les connaissait par cœur mais c'était comme si elle les redécouvrait aujourd'hui sous un autre angle. Elle sourit doucement. Il se retourna d'un coup vers elle, et lui sourit en retour les sourcils froncé se demandant certainement pourquoi elle souriait.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle resta là à le regarder quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Oui ... tout va bien.

* * *

Le fait d'aller à Detroit posait cependant un gros problème, la principale activité déviante s'y situait. Cela faisait que la police était très présente, et donc qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient choisi de rejoindre la ville à pied abandonnant la voiture à quelques kilomètres de l'entrée, et une fois dans la ville ils se fondèrent dans la masse et prirent les transports en commun. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où se trouvait Jericho mais il avait l'indice donner par l'android qui les avaient aidé. Ils se trouvaient donc dans un tram les emmenant en périphérie de la ville. Anna et Tom étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et elle regardait par la fenêtre le paysage. Tom la regarda, elle semblait songeuse, et peut-être un peu triste. Il réfléchit à toutes les émotions qu'il connaissait, et conclu qu'elle était nostalgique.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il alors.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand il prit la parole et se tourna vers lui.

\- Oh ... c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas savoir. J'ai habité ici avec Ryan.

\- À bon ?

\- Oui, c'était peu avant qu'on t'achè ... qu'on te ... que tu commences à travailler pour nous, enfaite. Ryan et moi on vivait dans ce petit appartement - elle sourit doucement en cherchant dans ses souvenir - c'est marrant, on était plutôt pauvre mais on était juste ... heureux.

Tom vit une larme couler sur la joue d'Anna mais décida de ne pas l'interrompre.

\- J'avais même deux travails à l'époque, pour compléter le mois je faisais du baby-sitting. Je me souviens de ce petit garçon que je gardais, il devait avoir 5, 6 ans, il était réellement adorable. Après que Ryan ai eut une promotion et que nous ayons déménagé à Seattle, j'ai appris qu'il était mort. Je me souviens bien du moment où l'on me l'a annoncé c'était le jour où on s'est rencontrer.

\- Je m'en souviens aussi, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu pleurais, je mettais dit que tu étais malheureuse de m'avoir.

Elle prit ça main dans la sienne.

\- Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Il la regarda profondément dans les yeux, elle le vit lever une main hésitante qu'il posa délicatement sur son visage, son pouce caressant sa joue. Anna se sentie rougir instantanément et son souffle se coupa une première fois, avant de reprendre à un rythme soutenu.

\- Moi aussi, je ne peux m'imaginer sans toi, je ne serais rien si tu n'étais pas là, murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes, et Anna eut l'impression que tout autour d'elle s'effaçait au fur et à mesure. Tout s'arrêta quand il retira sa main. Elle put enfin détourner les yeux, et elle regarda par la fenêtre pour cacher son visage de Tom. Son cœur battait terriblement vite dans sa poitrine.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ... oui et euh ... Oh ! C'est notre arrêt !

Elle se leva et lui intima de faire la même chose. Ils descendirent du tram, et arrivèrent dans un endroit plutôt tranquille de Detroit. Anna s'avança un peu dans la rue avant de se retourner vers Tom.

\- Donc c'est quoi ce fichier que cet Android de la station service t'a donné ?

\- Une photo d'un graffiti.

Il chargea la photo et lui montra sa main. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

\- Tu es sûre qu'on est au bon endroit ? Je vois rien.

Tom regarda plus attentivement l'image.

\- Oui je suis sûre, il faut juste qu'on trouve l'endroit exact où est le graffiti.

\- Là ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Ils suivirent alors le nouvel indice que leur avait fourni le tag, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à se retrouver dans une petite ruelle sombre et délabré.

\- Euh ... Tom, je suis plus trop trop sûr de ce plan, dit-elle en regardant apeurée autour d'elle.

Tom se concentrait sur le graffiti en hauteur, pour avoir le nouvel indice, tellement qu'il n'écouta pas réellement ce qu'Anna disait.

\- Tom !

Il se retourna vers elle après avoir obtenu les informations qu'il voulait.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, j'ai dit que je n'aime pas ça.

Le regard de Tom s'adoucit, il s'approcha d'elle et mis ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Désolé, c'est juste qu'on est si proche du but - il passa délicatement un mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille - mais saches que rien ne t'arrivera tant que je serais là.

Anna crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se demanda pourquoi il était si tactile aujourd'hui, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Elle allait se perdre dans son regard si elle ne s'éloigna pas tout de suite. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit.

\- Oui, je le sais Tom. Donc ... -elle se racla la gorge- la suite ?

\- Là-haut, dit-il en montrant du doigt le toit du petit bâtiment.

Anna écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

Il acquiesça, il avança vers une benne qui avait été placée là et monta dessus avant de grimper sur le toit. Il regarda Anna et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle soupira et fit de même. Une fois arriver en haut elle s'arrêta.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? lâcha-t-elle en regardant l'immense trou dans béton.

\- Laisse moi cinq secondes le temps de trouver une solution.

Elle le regarda alors qu'il devait certainement analyser les différents parcours possible.

\- Ok, j'ai quelque chose.

Anna n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Tom s'élança, il courut vers le trou et sauta en arrivant au bord, il s'agrippa à une barre en fer qui sortait du mur, se balança et arriva de l'autre côté. Anna eut deux pensées qui lui passèrent par la tête : un, ce que venait de faire Tom était très impressionnant et même sexy si elle écoutait la petite voix dans sa tête, et deux, elle ne pourrait jamais faire la même chose.

\- Tom ? Comment je te rejoins ? cria-t-elle pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Elle le vit se passer la mains sur le visage.

\- Désolé, j'y avais pas réfléchi mais attends.

Il courut à nouveau vers elle et s'accrocha une nouvelle fois à la barre. Cette fois il lâcha une main qu'il tendit vers elle.

\- Ok Anna, cours et sautes.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Tom, je ne peux pas y arriver. On ne sait pas si la barre teindra le coup en plus.

\- Anna ... Tu peux y arriver, et la barre teindra. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, crois-moi.

Anna poussa une respiration tremblante. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais elle était terrorisée. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, il était pendu à la barre, son regard était rassurant. Elle prit une grande respiration et ferma les yeux avant de prendre son élan et courir. Elle sauta la main tendue vers celle de Tom. Elle la sentit agripper son poignet fortement. Elle leva tête vers Tom.

\- Ok j'ai réussi, mais et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle le souffle court.

\- Je te lance.

Elle le regarda choquer et elle allait lui crier dessus mais il était déjà entrain de se balancer, et la seconde d'après elle atterrissait lourdement sur le béton Tom à quelques pas d'elle. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu ne t'aies pas fait mal. Mais si je t'avais dit ça à l'avance tu n'aurais pas sauté.

Elle allait s'énerver mais elle devait lui accorder ce point. Anna prit la main de Tom et se leva.

\- Tom, même si tu as raison, ne t'avises plus jamais de me mentir !

Il hocha la tête, et se sentit coupable.

Ils avancèrent et se retrouvèrent face à un autre obstacle. Bien qu'il fût plus compliqué que le premier ils finirent par arriver à le passer ensemble, avec du temps et de la coopération. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin dans le bâtiment délabré et arrivèrent de nouveau à l'air libre. Devant eux se dressait un quai avec un énorme bateau, qui semblait abandonné, appelé "Jericho". Anna et Tom se sourirent.

\- On l'a fait ! dit-elle en le prenant rapidement dans ses bras, profitant un peu du moment.

Il lui rendit son étreinte et se dirigea vers le bord de la plateforme devant eux. L'expression surson visage changea et devînt sérieuse.

\- Euh ... pas tout as fait, du moins pas encore.

Elle l'interrogea du regard. De quoi lui parlait-il ? Jericho était devant eux. Ils avaient fait tous cette route et avaient leurs échappatoire devant eux.

\- Le pont, il est cassé.

\- Non c'est pas possible - elle se plaça à ses côté, regarda l'immense structure en métal éparpillé en morceaux au sol et passa sa main dans ses cheveux - il doit y avoir un autre moyen d'y accéder.

Tom regarda partout autour de lui.

\- Oui il y un autre moyen, suis-moi.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena au pied de la grue qui étais fixé au bâtiment. Anna croyant en lui, le suivit. Ils montèrent les marches puis l'échelle jusqu'à se retrouver au sommet.

\- Tom, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Ils étaient maintenant au bord de la passerelle en métal. Il baissa la tête et lui montra le bateau en dessous d'eux.

\- On saute.

Un battement du coeur d'Anna rata. Elle s'approcha doucement du bord et regarda le trou dans le sol du bateau.

\- Tu es fou.

\- Il y a de l'eau en bas ça irai.

Elle leva les mains au ciel.

\- Non, ça n'ira pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Tom, tu peux survivre à une chute comme ça mais je ne peux pas ! À cette hauteur l'eau sera comme du béton, je vais m'écraser et je vais mourir !

\- Avec un certain angle d'entré dans l'eau et si j'amortis ta chute, tu peux y survivre.

Elle se passa la main sur les yeux.

\- Tom, je ne peux pas jouer ma vie sur une petite supposition. On est sûr de rien, dans les autres situations je savais que tu avais le contrôle mais là on ne peut pas tout prévoir. C'est une chute de plusieurs dizaines mètres dont on parle là !

Elle commença à s'éloigner, à retourner vers le pilier de la grue dans il lui prit le bras.

\- Anna, tu sais que je ne mettrais jamais ta vie en danger si je n'étais pas sûr moi, ce serait presque du suicide, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés.

Les doigts de Tom se glissèrent dans les siens.

\- Après tout le chemin qu'on fait, on est à un rien d'arriver à notre but. Tu me fais confiance ?

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Anna que Tom s'empressa d'essuyer. Elle se mordit la lèvre et souffla pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui étaient rapides dû à la peur et à la proximité de Tom.

\- Bien-sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, murmurra-t-elle.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le bord. Tom se plaça au dos au vide et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière entrainant Anna avec lui. Ils chutèrent pendant ce qui parut être une éternité pour Anna et puis se fut le choc.

Tout étais noir et silencieux. Anna eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre conscience de la situation. Elle ne sentait plus le contact avec le corps de Tom. Elle réalisa qu'elle était sous l'eau, et vit alors un point de lumière au dessus d'elle. Elle commença à nager vers lui retenant son souffle autant qu'elle le pouvait et atteignit la surface.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et récupéra son souffle. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit aucune trace de Tom. Son cœur s'emballa s'arrêté alors qu'elle commença a paniquer.

\- Tom ! cria-t-elle. Tom !

Des larmes commençèrent à couler sur ses joues.

\- TOM ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se mis à pleurer et à nager dans tout les sens pour le trouver. D'un coup l'eau remua juste à côté d'elle et elle le vit sortir la tête de l'eau.

\- Tom !

Elle se précipita vers lui et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Tom, j'étais morte de peur, articula-t-elle au milieu de ses sanglots.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça irai.

Elle rit, et le regarda intensément. Sa respiration devînt encore plus rapide, et elle déglutit difficilement. Elle ne se souvînt plus de ce qui se passa dans sa tête mais la seconde d'après elle l'embrassait. Elle en eut le souflle couper. Ce fut un baiser court et doux, leurs lèvres se séparent délicatement et Anna poussa un long soupir. Leurs fronts était toujours collé l'un contre l'autre. Tom passa la main dans les cheveux mouillés d'Anna et l'entraina dans un autre baiser. Celui-ci fut plus intense, Tom posa sa main sur la taille d'Anna et elle le rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Elle lui fit ressentir la peur de l'avoir crut mort et le bonheur de l'avoir retrouver. Tom sépara d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu es gelée Anna. Sortons de l'eau.


End file.
